1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an occupancy sensor device, especially to an occupancy sensor device that can be assembled with various types of light fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional light is usually controlled its on and off status by operating the manual switch, but the switch is not always hygienic such that contacting the switch may contaminate the user's hand. For example, germs may gather on the switch and pass to the user's hand upon multiple users' contacts. Thus, lighting fixture with an occupancy sensor built-in is introduced for actuating the light without operating the switch.
With reference to FIG. 6, the conventional lighting fixture with an occupancy sensor has a base 91, a lighting element, a light cover 92 and a sensor 93. The lighting element, such as a light bulb or a light tube, is mounted on the base 91. The light cover 92 is mounted on the base 91, covers the lighting element and has a sensor hole 921. Since the sensor 93 cannot be fixed by itself, the most common way to fasten the sensor 93 is to mount the sensor 93 securely on the base 91. The sensor 93 protrudes through the sensor hole 921 of the light cover 92 for detection. When the sensor 93 detects any person approaching, the sensor 93 provides signals to the lighting element and then the lighting element is turned on. After the person leaves the range of detection of the sensor 93, the lighting element is turned off automatically to save energy. Therefore, the user can turn on or off the light without touching anything. Besides, turning the light off automatically also saves energy.
The sensor 93 is mounted securely on the base 91 by welding or screwing. The base 91 has some through holes or threaded holes. However, the sensors 93 and the bases 91 of different brands may have different installation standards. For example, the position of threaded holes or the distances between the threaded holes may be different in the bases 91 of different brands. Therefore, if the sensor 93 is broken, the user must buy a new sensor 93 with totally the same installation standard so that the new sensor 93 could be mounted on the base 91, which causes inconvenience. Furthermore, if the sensor 93 of the specific installation standard is out of production, the user has to buy a new base 91 to replace the original and unbroken base 91 as well, which further wastes money and is not eco-friendly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an occupancy sensor device design for fixture integration and a light with the same to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.